Questions
by Misaki Inuzuka
Summary: A Tamaki one-shot written for inlovewithemo on quizilla. I hope you enjoy. And please review. It would mean tons to me.


Smoke billowed into the frosty air, emitted from the cigarette held by Cara. She gazed around with bored eyes at the barren academy. The trees had lost their leaves and a slight snow blanketed the ground. Cara often looked at it and could see similarities between them. Pale, chilling, lifeless, cold. It was like her in so many ways. The snow, so different from him – he was warm, energetic, happy, bright. So why was it that she was attracted to him? She was like ice, melting on a sunny day – in her mind. On the outside, she was just as cold to him. The snow crunched, warning her of a new arrival. She glanced at the person from the corner of her eye. There he was with his blonde hair like the sun's rays and blue eyes the same brilliant shade as the summer sky. And the smirk only a prince could master.

"That's not a good habit." Tamaki announced, his voice majestic and confident. Why wouldn't it be? He was, after all, the prince.

Despite the way he made her feel on the inside, the way she acted didn't change. She looked up with cold blue eyes so much like his, it was chilling. "Tell me something I don't know." She sneered. No matter how much she liked him, she couldn't afford to let him know.

He chuckled. "You're dying with every inhale of that."

Cara rolled her eyes. She heard enough of this when she lived in the UK. She didn't need it here in Japan as well. "Death wouldn't dare touch me. I've beaten him to hell and back."

"You shouldn't curse like that. It's improper for a lady." Tamaki continued on.

"You haven't heard me at my worst." She smirked. Her mouth could be worse than that of a drunken sailor.

Tamaki simply smiled. "You should stop by the host club."

Cara rolled her eyes. "And pay to fawn over you like a hopeless fangirl? I don't think so."

Tamaki looked hurt and immediately went a few feet away from her, crouching down and drawing circles in the dirt. Cara rolled her eyes and put out her cigarette, walking over to him and looking down. "Well I'm going home."

Tamaki jumped up. "I'll go with you."

She shrugged and started walking towards her house, not paying any attention to the blonde male that followed her, talking as if he thought she was listening. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they left two sets of footprints behind them.

"Why do you walk home? It's much too far for one as beautiful as herself to walk alone." Tamaki asked, complimentary as always.

Cara rolled her eyes. "I don't have a limo like the rest of you. I'm not rich."

Tamaki's blue eyes widened and he stopped. "You mean you got in because of your grades?"

"Yes." Seeing the shocked look in the blue depths of his eyes she explained. "I studied all day and night for every test, did my homework the best I could, and asked questions constantly in class."

"You don't seem like you would work that hard for school." Tamaki pointed out, more blunt than usual.

"Just because I smoke and cuss doesn't mean I'm not capable of being smart and it doesn't mean I don't want to apply myself." She spoke sharply and pulled another cigarette from her pocket along with a black lighter.

"Want some?" She asked, holding it towards him.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "No, I'm good." He waved a hand up.

"Good." She said sternly. "Never smoke."

"That's hypocritical, don't you think?" He criticized.

"I don't care." She replied and lifted her head up to look at the pale sky. It would get dark soon, she could tell and there was still quite a ways to walk. "You can go home now. It'll be dark before I get home."

"Even more reason for me to walk with you." Tamaki insisted. "I can't let a lady walk alone at night."

"I can take care of myself." She pointed out and received no reply.

There was a long moment of silence in which neither of them talked. Then Tamaki broke the silence. "Let's play the question game."

Cara recognized the game instantly. You took turns asking questions, only one question per turn else you had to remove a piece of clothing. However, considering they were walking outside, she was sure Tamaki wouldn't include that rule.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue." She said instinctively, staring at his eyes. "What's your favorite number?"

He seemed to think about it. "Seven. Because that's the number of people in the host club. When did you start smoking?"

"Thirteen. Why are you in the host club?" She replied quickly.

"I like making people happy. It gives me joy." He paused, thinking of a question. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Pepsi." She answered, moving her bangs out of her face. "Have you ever had an unsatisfied customer?"

"Never. What kind of guy do you like?"

Cara glared at him. "What kind of question is that?"

"You're supposed to answer before you ask." He pointed out.

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?" She growled.

"I don't know doesn't qualify as an answer." Tamaki said smugly.

"Fuck you, yes it does. Now answer my question." She muttered.

"It was so I know whose customer you would be when you come to the host club." He replied smoothly.

"Who said I'm going to the host club?" She asked.

"It's not your turn. Why won't you go to the host club?"

Cara thought about it. "I don't want to pay to fawn over guys. I have better things to do than be an obsessed fangirl."

There was silence, then "You're turn."

"Um…Do you like any of your customers as more than a friend?"

"No. They're nice and beautiful, but I don't like them like that. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Pure curiosity." Cara replied. "This is my house."

They stood in front of a single story house that was house halfway up then white wood. A tree grew on one side, short but wide and three tall trees were on the other side. A brick path went through the middle of the snow-covered grass. Cara looked at Tamaki and smiled, putting out her cigarette. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's your turn still." He replied, smirking.

"We'll finish the game tomorrow." She decided.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Tamaki said slowly.

"Then I guess you'll have to come over." Cara pointed out and turned around, flashing a peace sign over her shoulder. "Later."

Cara growled slightly at the ringing doorbell echoing down to the bathroom as she straightened the last bit of her hair. With a sigh, she put down the flat iron and hurried to the door.

"Hello Cara." Tamaki smiled as soon as she opened the door.

Right. She told him to come today. Tamaki bushed past her and looked around. "You're house is small." He commented, earning a glare. He ignored it and looked at her now. "You're in pajamas?"

"I was going to get dressed before you showed up." Cara growled lightly, walking to her room with Tamaki following.

She opened her closet door and pulled out black, torn shorts with purple fabric behind the rips and a black tank top. "Don't look." She ordered Tamaki, trusting him enough to not have to make sure.

In a few quick moments, her pajamas had been discarded onto the floor and she was dressed. She turned around to see a wide-eyed Tamaki, whose look quickly changed to a smirk – one that looked extremely out of character for the usually charming blonde.

She blushed, realizing he must have watched her, ignoring her order. "Don't worry, my princess he cooed softly. "You're beautiful."

She blushed harder then glared at him. "You arrogant ass hole!" She shouted.

Tamaki stepped forward. "Can it be my turn in the game?"

For a second Cara calmed down and nodded, then sat down and glared at him again.

"Would you kiss me?" He asked, looking at her with full interest.

"W-what?" She stuttered, leaning back and Tamaki leaned forward.

"Would you kiss me?" He repeated and pressed his lips to hers.

Cara's eyes widened in shock then she kissed back, her eyes slowly closing.


End file.
